The present invention relates to aircraft, aerospace vehicles or the like and more particularly to a wing panel structure for an aircraft or aerospace vehicle.
Aircraft structures such as fuselages, wings and other components should be as light weight as possible but able to carry many times the loads and stresses expected during normal operations. Additionally, the structures need to be of a size and shape that minimizes aero drag for most efficient operation and fuel savings. To minimize aero drag, outboard wing sections and panels should have a very shallow depth or low profile but must also be capable of carrying high loads. The shallow depth limits access to the inside of the wing panel. Typical wing structures utilize stringers attached to the main skin of the aircraft to add stiffness. Stringers require extra depth which can increase aero drag. Additionally, stringers are separate parts that must be bonded or bolted to the main skin, which increases design and manufacturing costs.